Maybe Not So Ordinary
by Mandiz
Summary: AU! New boy in class, Uzumaki Naruto! With those innocent blue eyes, Sasuke, infamous gang-leader perks an interest for this certain beauty. He tries to claim the boy as his, but the outcome wasn't quite what he expected. / ON HOLD!
1. A New Student

**A/N:** Soo, first story uploaded! Nothing much to add except that this story will be humor mainly, a bit angsty sometimes thought, depending on which mood I'm in. x3 This is also gonna be a multi-chapter story!

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto - Plus some other minor pairings

**Rating:** M! Lemons to come, yaoi and some violence. Nothing to graphic though!

Anyway, on with the story!

------------------------------------

"Listen up class! Attention!" Iruka's voice could barerly be heard through the loud chattering that was going on in class. Neither did he get any attention from any of the students, not like that was any news though. It didn't seem like he was ready to give up though.

"Students! Listen, I have something…" When three girls giggled at his lousy attempt his cheeks immediately turned crimson and he stopped in mid-sentence. He took one deep breath before raising his head to glare at the class. (Iruka's famous death-glare, mind you.)

"ATTENTION CLASS!" His roaring voice effectively cut off any other sounds and the class fell silent. Puzzled looks met his while he tried to regain his breath. Clearing his throat he continued to talk.

"As I where saying…" He didn't get any further than that before he was interrupted again. This time, not by the class, but by a totally different source. Kakashi came flying in trough the door (which now had an extra opening, in the shape of a perverted guy) like he had practiced his whole life to become as weightless as possibly. Except that he crashed into the other wall with, well, not so much grace. But then again, who crashed into a wall, face first, with grace?

Iruka's face that before had calmed reasonably was now fuming again the same time an unfamiliar voice could be heard through the extra hole in the door. "**Pervert**." One simple word explained what Iruka had feared. Kakashi had tried to "befriend" the new student, in a way that was not appreciated, neither from Iruka or the students. Not a smart move and before Kakashi had any say in this Iruka had already grabbed Kakashi by his ear and begun to drag him away.

Someone would think he never learned. Not even after crashing into a wall. And that says a lot, some may think!

"No wait! I couldn't help it! I'm sexually deprived! Iruuuukaa!" Kakashi's desperate voice echoed through the hallway but soon ebbed out as the distance increased, or it might be for other reasons that one might never find out.

_"We might never see him again_…" Class thought in union as they glanced after the furious teacher and perverted molester. Because even if Iruka always denied it, everyone knew he had feelings for said perverted man and they where even dating, if that's what you could call it. And somehow, Iruka always had to take care of his molester attitude. And it wasn't like it was anything new that Kakashi always tried to molest the new students, especially the new ones which were thought to be the 'innocent' ones.

What then caught everyone's attention where the blonde boy coming through the extra door. Looking ultimately bored out of is mind he stood in front of the class. "I'm new. Name's Uzumaki Naruto."

And this was the exact moment that the class fell completely silent... Cause damn! This boy was hot! Even the boy known all-too-well by the name Uchiha eyed him with an appreciative smirk, that he was careful not to let anyone else see that.

The boy in front of them had blond hair that could be described as honey and just about tickled his graceful neck in a way that framed his face, allowing one to really see the blue eyes. And those eyes! Even the clearest sea would have been jealous by the azure glint they showed. His baggy jeans fit maybe too-well to be true on the boy in a darker shade of blue which really showed the long legs he had. He also had a white shirt on, the two top-buttons undone, which created such a wonderful contrast against his tanned skin and light hair.

Just as the girls where about to ravish him straight on the spot Iruka came back, quickly hindering the lionesses in their advances, panting a bit from the fast speed he had used to return to class. Maybe. (Don't you all love double meanings?) With a short cough he turned to Naruto.

"Please take seat and then class will start."

With a simple nod his gaze searched for a place to sit before stopping at a vacant seat. Without taking notice of the class reaction he sat down... right next to the Ice prince himself, Uchiha Sasuke.

-----

That's it for now! More to come and this was kinda like a proluge, but enjoy anyway! **Please review!**


	2. Seduce Me, If You Dare

Another chapter up! Don't know if I lived up to your expectations but I hope I did. Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru – Some minor others

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, seriously. I totally owned you thought! *insert evil grin here*

* * *

And yes peeps, you'll have to get used to my horrid jokes for now. Since I have much fun in typing them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"_Just ignore his stare; he will soon grow tired of __it."_ As if said person had just read his mind it seemed as the gaze intensified, it that was even possible! Oh, how provoking it was to just spin around and smash his face in. _"No, contain yourself. Remember your promise, don't attract attention."_

"_He is just trying to provoke me. Or maybe he finds it damn entertaining to annoy me the worst way possible!" _Naruto's thoughts where by now running in all kind of directions, just trying to keep him from looking at said person.

"_Could it be!? He is trying to psyche me into __loosing my temper?"_ At the same time, a serious meeting where held inside Naruto's head, trying to decide if he should ignore the annoying person or go with his other plan, also known as; 'Bang-said-classmate-head-hard-against-the-wall-and-at-the-same-time-laugh-maniacally.'

**Ignore** _vs._ '**Bang-said-class-head-hard-against-the-wall-and-at-the-same-time-laugh-maniacally'**

With a small intake of air he slowly turned towards the gaze and stared straight into pure black ones. He almost looked surprised that the blond had turned around to look him after all. And that's when Naruto snapped. "What the hell? What's your freaking problem!?"

…

Silence. Absolute silence. And everyone was staring straight at them, holding their breath, knowing that they may not live to the next day if they just as tried to gasp for some air.

"_How wonderful, __exactly what Jiraiya wanted me to do, get everyone's attention!"_ Even his own thoughts were ripped with sarcasm as he glared at Sasuke.

As for Sasuke, 'death-glare' suddenly got a new meaning. But instead of showing how much that darkened stare actually kind of, in a non-Uchiha way, totally freaked him out, he instead choose to glare at him coldly and replied with a smart-ass comment instead. "Have **you** got a problem, _dobe_?"

Another death glare was sent his way as Naruto abruptly stood up from his seat and for a moment it looked like he considered if the pen he was holding in his right hand actually could kill someone if you aimed at the right spot. After second thoughts, he instead stormed out the classroom, clearly ignoring Iruka's voice calling him back.

xXx

"_Ah, I feel so much better now,"_ Another intake of the cigarette air now resting between his fingertips had eventually calmed him and now he looked out over the city of Konoha. Resting on the schools rooftop had been a good idea, and even better since he had found a shed which had a lot more comfortable roof on top.

Besides, it was the highest place and that's how he always used to like it, before, at least.

"_I wonder if even destiny can find me here."_He could easily understand why Jiraiya had chosen this as their hiding place, it was really huge. Not that it mattered anyway, since his main goal was to find a ramen stand as quickly as possible. _"Damn, it's really been a long time since I had some decent ramen."_

His thoughts were instantly interrupted when he heard the door slam open and a grey haired man stumbled in, followed be three people. _"Oh? What do we have here?"_ Naruto thought enthusiastically and got up in a sitting position.

Mild surprise were written over his face when he realised that one of the people was the annoying bastard he had been placed next to this morning. _"Might as well stay put for a while, to see what happens."_

"We know you're here as a spy from Oto!" One of the boys growled, almost like a dog. After a second thought, the boy reminded him clearly of a dog. With his unruly brown hair and the two tattoos under his eyes, even his teeth reminded him more of canines, he sure had a feral look going on.

The other one who caught his attention was the boy he was sure muttered something about 'troublesome'. His hair was up in a tight ponytail while he himself sported a bored expression. Something about him though made Naruto believe that there was more than that bored mask.

Then it was that other bastard, who seemed to stand behind the others a bit. But somehow, that just made him more of a person in the centre and Naruto was almost sure that's how 'bastard' wanted it. His duckhead, he had to admit, were actually really pretty. Absolute dark eyes and pale skin created a wonderful contrast together with his dark clothes. Not that he would ever admit that though!

He leaned forward a bit more to see the last person who had long dark hair and almost violet eyes. Clearly, he was also a beauty but his musings immediately reached an end when the same guy said; "Sasuke, we've got company."

So that was the 'bastards' name, Sasuke. 'Bastard' fitted him so much better though and with those sadistic thoughts he jumped down from the roof of the shed and made his way towards them. "Bullying another student, how naughty of you," the smirk he sported clearly showed that he couldn't care less anyway, but he still made his way over to them.

"You're the new kid?" The pale-eyed guy said as he eyed Naruto suspiciously.

With an obvious bored look on his face he nodded. "Yep, and you by the way," Now he turned to the grey haired guy, apparently forgotten during Naruto's appearance. "Watch out for pale-eye here. He really knows exactly **where** to strike."

He didn't even see their faces as he had already turned around and begun his way out trough the door leading him back in again. But the said 'pale-eye' called after him.

"Hey what's your name?"

With a raised hand he kept on walking. "Uzumaki Naruto."

xXx

"Damn, it can never cease to amaze me how girls can wear this shit to look pretty." Once again he splashed the cold water against his soft features. When he looked up at his reflection three whisker-like marks could be seen on each cheek.

Heaving a sigh he took forward the foundation powder he had been forced to buy. Seriously, this was just too troublesome. (**A/N:** Heard that before? ;P)

Starting to apply the brown powder on his cheek he didn't even notice the presence moving closer to him until a smooth voice was heard. "Planning on seducing someone, **dobe**?"

And without the need to turn around he still did, knowing he would once again meet the obsidian eyed bastard. "Hah, you probably don't even know **how** to seduce someone, teme!" He growled out as he put the powder away. This guy was really getting on his best nerves.

"Oh?" A fine eyebrow rose sceptically at the words. "I bet I could even seduce you if I wanted. Not that I want to, though." The last part where added slightly faster then the usual smooth pace he kept when talking. But he couldn't deny it, this boy intrigued him.

How did he know of Neji's fighting style, without him even seeing him fight? Or maybe the words held another meaning? Or maybe he was just digging in to this too deep? But brooding had sort of been a bad habit after the loss of his parents.

"I would like to see you try," Naruto huffed, sending the now fully brooding Uchiha out of his trance. (A/N: Was so tempted to add "…out of his broodieness". I was able to contain myself though.)

Naruto now stood facing him, leaning against the wall of the room, looking at him daringly. "You have doubt in my abilities?" Sasuke's voice had taken a turn to seductive and he was now slowly moving towards the blonde boy.

"Show me what you got then, teme," he purred meeting the onyx eyes once again.

* * *

Haha, you guys really hate me now? Don't you? But I promise, the update will be real quick this time since I have loads of inspiration right now. If you have any good idea though, please tell me in a review. If you don't have any ideas, review anyway.


	3. Thoughts

**A/N:** Aaah! I'm so sorry; I'm soooo late with uploading the next chapter. Gomenasai!

I had the seduction scene written out but after that, everything kinda… died. My inspiration, my computer and in the end… my pillow.

Anyway, back on track. To apologize I've made this chapter a bit longer then the others, I think. This chapter also contains some hints of Naruto's past and a bit more of the thoughts wandering in his blonde little head.

Also, thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

So, without more delay, chapter three of _"Maybe Not So Ordinary":_

Crystal blue eyes were still locked onto the pitch black ones straight in front of him. Although it looked like he was confident, Naruto could still clearly see the uncertainness in the obsidian eyes and… something else to? Lust?

"I'll show you then, exactly how to seduce someone," Sasuke's voice was barerly above a whisper when he leaned in towards the other boy, lifting his hand up to trace along the now invisible marks on his cheeks, once again covered with make-up.

Why did he cover them up anyway? He kinda liked them. They looked cute… Not at all making him more fuckable, absolutely not, Uchiha's didn't even think something was fuckable, never! It clearly stood in 'How to maintain your Uchiha-ness' paragraph 6. 2 that something even similar was to show weakness. So, clearly, it was impossible. Yeah…

Okay damn it, they where hot, hot as hell! Not only did it make those innocent looking eyes of his show of that he might not as innocent as he tried to appear but also gave him this wild look, that without a doubt led Sasuke's mind to wander to, maybe not, so innocent thoughts.

Forcing his thoughts to cease for a moment Sasuke realized that Naruto had kept staring at him the whole time and he backed away quickly. Why had he suddenly become so nervous? "Well? Ya gonna do something or what?"

The usual lean voice of the blonde had a hint of irritation in it, but that seemed to quickly disappear when he instead of a scowl sported a smirk and leaned forward, toward Sasuke. Not once disrupting the locked gaze between them.

Then, in a fast moment Sasuke found himself, instead of the blonde, pinned against the wall with a **very** hot looking fox right in front of him.

"You know? I'm so much better than you at this."

Before Sasuke could argue Naruto leaned in, pushing his knee between Sasuke now slightly spread ones. At first it looked as if he was about to claim the raven's lips and the black eyed boys breath hitched, but then he tilted slightly to the side and Sasuke shuddered.

Naruto bit down on his left ear with a purr as he pushed himself even closer to the now extremely nervous raven, trying, with a desperate mind screaming at him, to calm down.

"You liked that, didn't you? Eh, **teme**?"

Normally Sasuke would have protested against the so-called insult, but not when the owner of that extremely husky voice moved down below towards his neck. Carefully, he traced his tongue along the pale skin before nipping ever so slightly, and then returned to suck on the delicious flesh.

At the same time he rubbed his leg, still between Sasuke's legs, toward the now growing erection. Unable to bit back a moan, the ravens head leaned back against the wall feeling the pure bliss of pleasure rush towards him.

Suddenly, he could feel the hot breath tickle his lips again and couldn't help himself but wanting those delicious lips on top of his, right now. A slight disappointment etched inside of him when the lips, without even touching, left his.

Instead, they now traced his ear before a husky whisper purred.

"And that, **Sasuke**, is how you seduce someone."

That was it. As soon as he had been pinned against the wall Naruto was already gone. Leaving a very upset Uchiha behind.

A very upset, _horny_, Uchiha, mind you.

xXx

He could practically feel how heated his cheeks where. Seriously, he was blushing like a fucking girl in a shoujo manga! Not that he usually read Shoujo Manga's… (Denial is a wonderful thing).

To make things even worse, he could feel the heated stares on him. All thanks to his tomato-cheeks. He was a guy, for fucks sake! Also, the leader of…!

The blush immediately ceased to exist as the thought threw him back in time. Leaning against the wall of the now empty hallway he let his gaze wander over the city. Was this really the best solution? To just escape it all, escape reality?

Heaving a sight he forced his mind to stop searching for an answer he already knew he wouldn't be able to find. A voice brought him out of his thoughtful state and for a moment he thought it was the Uchiha out for revenge on his sorry ass, but instead he was met by pupil-less, almost completely white eyes.

"Oh? You're the pin-point dude from before!" Naruto exclaimed as he eyed said 'dude'.

"I do have a name you know," The slight irritation in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"And what would that be?" A smirk was now adorning Naruto's face as he pushed himself of the wall.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji." He snapped at the smirking blonde.

"Well, nice meeting you and everything, but I really should get to class. I'll get late if I don't hurry."

"The bell has already rung," Neji deadpanned as Naruto was about to make his way through the hallway before coming to a halt.

He hadn't even realised the bell had rang? How idiotic, had he really been so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even realised the reason for the hallway to be completely empty.

"_I'm getting rusty…"_

"Then, would you mind letting me pass so that I won't be even later than I already am?" Naruto tried to pass the raven but a hand shot out against the wall, effectively stopping his march.

Blue eyes once again met with pupil-less ones before Naruto also raised his arm in a fluid, fast, movement blocking a punch from Neji.

"What was that for?" Naruto growled to the other boy.

Said raven narrowed his eyes before straightening his back and relaxing once again, showing that he wasn't in for a fight, yet.

"Where have you learned to fight?" Neji's voice was still as smooth as silk but there was a certain strain to it making Naruto slight aware. This guy was not one to mess with.

"None of your business, Hyuuga." Naruto hissed before also straightening after being pushed back quite a bit thanks to blocking the unsuspected punch.

"You should join us. I bet Sasuke wouldn't mind that at all." Neji stated, eyes never leaving blue ones.

"Join what? Your own little circus? Anyway, how does, whatever your talking about, involve Sasuke?" Now he was confused, what was the dude talking about?

"Sasuke's the leader. Leader over 'Chidori.'"

xXx

Where had the blonde dobe run of to!? It had been pure hell getting 'Little Sasuke' to calm down enough to make him able to exit the bathroom and now he was out for revenge. Once an avenger, always an avenger.

Never heard of that one before?

Now you have.

That the next lesson had already started didn't bother the Uchiha at all. He could care less, he was anyways a lot further the others in the class, so what did one or to missed class really differ?

Nothing, Sasuke reasoned, when he finally spotted the blonde he had been looking for. Though he didn't expect Neji to also be with him, class had already started and the other raven was always very swift about being on time. Not like himself, in the least.

Before he could say something, Neji had already beaten him to it.

"I think he should join."

Irritation flashed before the blonde eyes when he turned to be able to face both, with one raven on either side.

"Can someone please explain to me what the fuck you're talking about!?" Naruto almost growled. What's so hard about just saying, clearly, what you're talking about instead of leaving him hanging?

Sasuke, though, clearly understood what Neji was saying. He wanted him to…?

"You want me to let him join Chidori?" Sasuke's voice was stern when he met Neji's gaze.

"Bring him to a meeting and see what happens. You've got nothing to loose."

But now, even Naruto had begun to place the pieces together. Chidori, where had he heard that before? And just as the thought had processed, he realised the answer.

"You want me to join your gang?"

Kind of a cliffie, I know. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Hope you forgive me for being so late with the chapter though. ^^'


	4. Forgetting Can Be Hard

**Chapter 4**

_Maybe Not So Ordinary_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Review answer:**

**Katrina-Eagle:** Kuhuhu, you have a working brain there sweetie. Not completely right though! ;)

_In the previous chapter:_

_But now, even Naruto had begun to place the pieces together. Chidori, where had he heard that before? And just as the thought had processed, he realised the answer._

"_You want me to join your gang?"_

**-----Lines is my enemy-----**

There was no way in hell that he would follow Neji and Sasuke to a fucking _gang meeting._ No way! So not happening!

So why in the world of ramen and cruel ravens did he now stand before a door in some shady alley? Life was cruel. And Jiraiya was going to kill him too! His furious thoughts were effectively cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Very cautiously, he followed them closely behind when they made their way through a long corridor. Decorating the walls where a blood-red colour and lit candles and Naruto couldn't help to wander if he was just wandering down the vampire den, right here and now.

The two ravens in front of him seemed completely relaxed and familiar with the surroundings though and without a further ado they swung up what seemed to be the remaining door until they reached the so-called "meeting."

Immediately, the room fell silent. Even the current fight ceased its movement when the two ravens entered and started walking. All eyes were firmly set on the blank faces of the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

That was almost everything it took for Naruto to not turn around and run like a screaming girl. Or not.

Instead, he started to move quickly after them trying his best not to attract any attention to him by creeping after like a shadow. This only got him even more attention, how great. Heaving a sigh he raised his head, straightened his back before stopping next to the Uchiha when they reached a large table.

Quickly, he recognized dog-dude and lazy-ass that were now looking up at them from, what seemed like, a comfortable couch. Apparently, they recognized him too as dog-dude spoke up, looking at Sasuke.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Why did he suddenly not feel welcomed into this shit he had been dragged into?

"Ha! I would also like an answer to that," Naruto had already answered before the Uchiha even had a chance to open his mouth.

Plopping down on the couch next to dog-dude he also turned to Sasuke.

"So? Will I finally get an answer to why you had to drag my ass here under the threat of _castration_?" Naruto paused to glare at the Uchiha. "Or do I need to say 'please?'"

Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk on his face neither could he hide the smugness in his tone when he spoke.

"The reason," he paused for effect. "Was 'cause I felt like it."

Ah, how completely wonderfully relaxing it was to watch the vein pop out on the blonde's forehead when he intensified his glare on the Uchiha.

"So, seriously," This time, the tone he used was lower and the smugness was gone. "Somehow it felt like you knew of Neji's fighting style and he told me, when we were on our way here, you were to busy trying to chomp my head of to hear it, that you evaded on of his punches. _Unprepared,_ may I add."

Now it wasn't only the raven's eyes that were set on Naruto. He himself had lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You must be one hell of a fighter to be able to block Neji's punches!"

Dog-dude's barking voice made the blonde wince slightly.

"I can't fight," He muttered under his breath, gaze still lowered. "And I won't either." _Not anymore._ Was the silent added inside his own mind as he got up from the couch.

"Who said anything about fighting?" This time, it was Neji who spoke. "We only suggested you become a member."

Naruto stopped mid-step.

"Still, I won't do it. _Please_, from now on, leave me alone." His voice was strained, almost as if it was close to cracking. "_Please, don't wake the sleeping demon." _The last was only a thought to himself.

Now promptly ignoring the eyes and voices behind him he quickly found his way to the door.

"_I've already left this life behind."_

-----Lines is my enemy-----

"_First day in my new school and it seems the past is already hunting me,"_ The blonde's thoughts were solemn as he was slowly making his way home, walking with heavy steps.

Stopping at the sight of his newly-made home he pushed the gate open and entered the huge yard. Not even eyeing the well-trimmed grass or the blooming flowers he soon entered the house only to have a maid offering to take his jacket for him.

"May I please hang up your jacket?"

Forcing a small smile on his face he turned to the brunet and gently handed her his jacket with a nod of thank you.

First thing to do, he decided, was to find something to eat. Ramen seemed really good at this point. Before he was able to even bring forth one of the cups though he shot a glance at the small stack of post lying on the kitchen table.

Curiosity taking over he quickly went through it only to freeze when he recognized one of the hand styles. And it was addressed to him too! Forcing his panic away for now he quickly opened the letter, revealing only four words in a curly pattern, he felt the panic quickly arise again.

Trembling slightly he felt himself lose power of his own legs, swaying unsteady. Still clutching to the now also trembling paper he tried to back away. Only to collapse in a shivering mass on the floor.

Before loosing consciousness he could hear the panic in Ayame's voice as she had been alerted by the loud bang. Seeing the young master on the floor, she was barerly able to contain a scream before she was by his side.

Finally, his vision started to fade out. Only the three words remained completely clear to him in his mind.

"_I'm watching you, Kyuubi."_

**----- Line again. Lalala… ~ -----**

_Someone was calling out to him, trying to reach through the thick darkness currently surrounding him. But… who? And image of yellow eyes watching him made him flinch an back away._

_Over the edge._

_And then he fell._

_Vaguely he could still hear someone reaching out for him, seemingly not giving up even though he already had. __**He**__ was back…_

_He knew the ground was close, so very close. But instead of pondering anymore he closed his eyes, waiting for the crash that he had pushed away for so long now, denying its existence._

_Just then, a warm hand clasped his._

**-----Small line-----**

Naruto awoke with a start, swinging his upper-body up from en huge pillow under him. His breathing was still shallow and in small gasps.

"Hey brat, are you okay?"

With a start Naruto met the worried eyes of his caretaker. A bit embarrassed he lowered his blue eyes to the bed, only to notice the warm hand still clasped around his hand.

Looking up again, he couldn't stop the lone tear finding its way down his cheek.

"Jiraiya," he mumbled as he was embraced in a bone-crushing hug. "**He's** back, _he's_ back!"

It pained the grey-haired man greatly how he saw, what he considered, his own son breaking down like this. He also knew exactly who _he_ was. Tightening his hold on the now shivering blond he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's alright Naruto," He whispered. "He won't get you. You've already left that life behind you. But it's still alright to remember sometimes, if you want to get through the past."

Slowly, the blonde drew back, looking up with his azure eyes.

"I know Jiraiya, I know," He paused. "But sometimes, Isn't it better to just… _forget?_"

He received no answer.

**-----Soon to be last line-----**

Going to school next day was rough, he knew that Sasuke and Co. would demand more then the few words he had spilled yesterday about his reasons for not joining his stupid gang.

The blond cursed inwardly. Who the hell, in this seemingly normal world, wanted to join a gang anyway? What had they expected, that he would jump up fifty feet in the air and happily squeal out a _"Yeeeees! This has been my biggest years for so long! I bow down to your greatness!"_

Didn't think so. Right?

Anyway, he still couldn't deny the fact that some part of him might have wanted to say yes, if only to spend a little more time with the raven duck-head who somehow had intrigued his interest; in more ways then one.

Neither could he deny that their little seduce scene in the schools toilet had been highly amusing. He could still clearly see that flushed face in front of him.

Too caught up in his own mind, he didn't notice the green eyes watching his back.

**-----Another line-----**

"My youthful students! Isn't it a lovely day today!?" A high, very, very loud, voice startled pretty much the whole class waiting to be let in the changing rooms.

Horrified, Naruto, who had tried his best at not sticking out at all, (and apparently succeeded, considering that Sasuke and Co. hadn't noticed his presence yet.) stared at the green, tight, jumpsuit and those, huge, eyebrows wiggling over his eyes.

A surprised yelp escaped him though when the same, green person marched (more like ran) up to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh! I sense an not so un-youthful spirit here!" His booming voice made Naruto take another step back. "Do not fear, my loyal student, I will guide you on the right path in no time with a healthy lesson in gymnastic!"

Still terrified, and a bit bummed at not having everyone's attention on him again, a thing he had desperately trying to hide by stalking in the shadow of a open door, he gulped before nodding.

"_This must be my gym-teacher,"_ Naruto pondered. _"If I remember his name is Gai."_

By now though, everyone was already making his way inside the door, after it being opened by their green-clad teacher.

Hurrying in after everyone else he found an empty space where he placed his gymnasticbag on. Nervously glancing around he caught eyes with the person Naruto was very determined not to interact with, or even meet if possible.

So, turning his back to him he begun to remove his shirt and tossed it on the bench in front of him.

A sharp whistle made him turn around quickly though, noting everyone's stare on him. Confused, he locked eye with the one who had whistled, none other than dog-dude himself.

"Man, that's an amazing tattoo you got there!" Noticing the blonde's highly confused stare he continued. "The one on the back I mean! What is it? It looks kinda like a fox."

Naruto froze. Crap, he had totally forgotten about his huge tattoo covering his entire back. Now, he had to pay for his mistake.

"I recognize that from somewhere," Now all eyes turned to Shikamaru, the guy who had spoke. Vaguely, Naruto recognized him from yesterday and realising he was a member of Chidori.

The words though, made him want to crawl in a hole. Not only had he been messing up so badly that he had showed his tattoo for the whole fucking class. Well, the boy-part anyway. But now, someone had apparently recognized it.

Hoping, desperately for the other boy not to figure it out, his hope came crushing down at the next words that were spoken.

"_Kyuubi."_

**----- Ending line here! -----**

Yeah, I know you guys have waited so long for this chapter! I apologize! But I was hit with what every writer fear more than anything. _Writers block!_ Dun dun dun!

Ehum, well, hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will have some fighting bishounen in it! I promise! ~

Anyway, please review and if you have any questions, suggestions or other things you want to say, feel free to press the green button below!

**Mandiz**

**-**

"_But sometimes, Isn't it better to just… forget?"_


	5. Hidden Memories

Ahaha… I know, I know. It's been like years since I last updated. The thing is, I had the whole first scene written out on sheet but as the lazy ass I am, I didn't transfer it to my computer. I'm sorry, Gomenasai! I'll be faster next time… I think.

Anyway, there are more reasons why I haven't written but that's personal… Yeah, anyway, this chapter will have a slight hint of GaaNaru, but don't worry, nothing you won't be able to handle, ne?

~*~*~*~

_**Previously:**_

_The next words though, made him want to crawl in a hole. Not only had he been messing up so badly that he had showed his tattoo for the whole fucking class. Well, the boy-part anyway. But now, someone had apparently recognized it._

_Hoping, desperately for the other boy not to figure it out, his hope came crushing down at the next words that were spoken._

"_Kyuubi."_

~*~*~*~

All heads once again turned to the sound of the voice that, surprisingly, didn't belong to Shikamaru. Blue eyes met aqua-green.

"Gaara," Naruto breathed eyes trailing the tattoo above his head for 'love'. "What are you…-?"

He didn't allow himself to continue. Instead, he hurriedly threw the shirt back on over his head before grabbing said redheads arm and dragged him away.

All that was left in their wake was the awkward silence that filled the room.

"So," Kiba began. "Who's this 'Kyuubi' everyone talks about?"

Shikamaru frowned.

~*~*~*~

Before the blond even had time to close the empty classroom door he was tightly developed in a hug. At first, he stiffened, before he realised how hard this must be for Gaara as well. He had never liked any psychical contact, not _since_ that one incident. The blonde was a lonesome exception.

Now relaxed, Naruto returned the gesture in time to hear the redhead's voice.

"Naruto," He croaked. "I thought you were dead. Ever since Or-… _he_ told me I was the only one left of Jinchuuriki, I was so certain-…" Here his voice almost broke. "I was alone… Again." This time, his voice did break and if it wasn't for the Gaara's trained control over his emotions, he would have started to cry.

Instead, it was almost Naruto who threatened to spill his tears for the first time in a very long period. He couldn't even remember the last time he fell victim to those devious tears.

After a moment, they let go of the embrace but still remained with close proximity to each other. When those aqua-eyes met his again he didn't even need to ask.

"It was Jiraiya," Naruto began. "He helped me escape. I owe him my life."

~*~*~*~

Sasuke was pissed. Who the hell was the blonde to just disappear with that red-head eyebrow-less dude without as much as a word!? He still hadn't explained his reaction to the 'meeting' yesterday and it was annoying the life out of said Uchiha.

And then! To say that he couldn't fight when it was blatantly obvious he could defend himself fucking well!

To put it simple, said Uchiha was practically fuming with irritated anger. And he still had no idea why this… **blonde** _thing_ was getting him all riled up. Wasn't he supposed to be famous for his cold exterior and indifference towards everything?

What a way to shatter the image when he had to refrain from literally biting the head of a small junior-girl who happened to bump into him. He managed in time to convince himself that body-parts would not make a good meal and the poor girl hurriedly scurried away.

He was lucky that the rest of the hallway was empty, a slight reason being the huge amount of killer-intent he was currently leaking out.

Suddenly he stopped; that voice… Slowly creeping closer to the closed classroom door he leaned against it and held his breath, trying to hear what was saying. That was definitively Naruto's voice.

~*~*~*~

"Gaara, how did you get out by the way?" The blonde suddenly said, meeting the redhead eyes again. "I didn't even know you were alive."

"I -…" Gaara started, "I don't know…"

At the questioning look Naruto shot him he continued.

"All I remember is… _him_ taking my to _that_ room and then I got some injection in my arm. The rest is only a slight blur, although I do remember the pain and he said something to me."

Suddenly, Gaara clutched his head, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming.

"Gaara? Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately took hold of the redheads shoulder to help him keep his balance. "What's wrong!?" The blonde was close to panic completely now when Gaara sunk to his knees and took a deep breath.

"I can't remember…" He was able to get out between gasping breaths. "Every time I try to remember beyond the pain and the injection, try to remember what he told me, this happens."

Slowly he stopped trembling and Naruto helped him stand on unstable legs.

"Let me take you to the infirmary."

~*~*~*~

Thoughts were spinning wildly in Sasuke's head as he stood leaning against a wall covering him from sight. Seconds ago, Naruto and Gaara had exited the classroom and forced Sasuke into quickly retreat from outside the door.

"Naruto, just _who the hell_, are you?" Sasuke whispered to no one.

~*~*~*~

Okay, first let me say… I know this chapter is extremely short considering how long you people have been waiting. But the next chapter will be longer and you'll get a glimpse from Naruto's past along with a fighting scene.

I also have another question to you guys; **should Naruto or Sasuke be seme?**

'Cause if Naruto is uke he will most likely be a very demanding, riding (kuhuhu) uke. ;) But if he is seme he'll also be smexy and stuff. Haha, anyway, for those of you wondering, **no**, Naruto is _not_ a virgin. But stuff like that will be revealed in next chapter.

Love to you all and please state what you would like, who should be seme?


End file.
